1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to docking mechanisms for spacecraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to dock multiple spacecraft has an enormous benefit for many spacecraft applications. Spacecraft that do not fit in a single launch vehicle can be launched independently and assembled in orbit. Furthermore, for instance, a broken module of a spacecraft can be jettisoned and replaced by a new module without having to replace the entire spacecraft.
A current limitation of all existing docking interface designs is the limited reliability and high complexity of their designs. In particular, the current Orbital Express docking interface design (Starsys Research Corporation, Boulder, Colo.) uses motors, gears, and cams to reach mechanical connection loads that are high enough to transfer fluid. Additional moving parts may decrease reliability while increasing the mass of the design. Reliability is a primary concern of all spacecraft missions. There is not a chance to repair the docking interface after the spacecraft has been launched.
Other docking interface designs such as Michigan Institute of Technology's Space System Lab and Michigan Aerospace Corporation do not allow for the transfer of fluid. Further, none of the current docking interface designs are scalable down to a CubeSat size spacecraft (10 cm×10 cm×10 cm).
A CubeSat is a spacecraft with dimensions of 10×10×10 centimeters (i.e., a volume of one liter), weighing no more than one kilogram, and typically using commercial off-the-shelf electronics components. CubeSats provide a mean for universities, companies and other organizations throughout the world to enter the realm of space science and exploration. Most CubeSats carry one or two scientific instruments as their primary mission payload. Miniaturized spacecrafts have application in low data rate communications systems, gathering data from multiple points and in-orbit inspection of larger spacecrafts.